Whipped Cream
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: ONESHOT!/Bermula dari krim kocok gagal yang dibuat Mayu, Nero pun akhirnya mengajarinya cara membuat krim kocok yang benar -dan memberitahunya kalau di dalam dirinya juga terdapat 'krim kocok'/Bad Summary/NeroxMayu/LEMON!/Don't Like Don't Read/ Mind to R&R?/Reqfic dari akanemori


**Whipped Cream**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_

**MAYU **_**by **_**EXIT Tunes Ltd.**

**Akita Nero**_** and**_** Kasane Ted **_**by their respective creator**_

_**I DON'T TAKE ANY COMMERCIAL PROFIT FROM THIS FIC!**_

**.**

_**Warning!**_

_**Possible **_**OOC-OOT-OOG, **_**typo and misstypo, rather fast plot, and most importantly… LEMON! So read at your own risk!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut _golden-blonde_ tersebut berjalan menuju ke sebuah toko kecil dengan papan plang bertuliskan 'Kiharu's Bakery'. Wangi roti yang baru matang dari oven tercium dari belakang toko tersebut. Pemuda itupun berjalan memutar dan memasuki toko dari pintu belakang.

TOK! TOK!

"Masuk!" kata suara seoang gadis memanggil pemuda itu masuk. Pemuda itupun membuka pintunya –dan memperhatikan ruangan berwarna putih yang lumayan berantakan dengan rak-rak yang penuh roti, mangkuk-mangkuk besar yang ditaruh di atas mangkuk lain yang terlihat berembun –sepertinya untuk membuat krim kocok –yang membuat pemuda itu heran karena setahunya toko ini tidak menyediakan makanan dengan krim kocok, sebuah mangkuk berisi adonan yang sepertinya bukan adonan roti, dan juga oven yang menyala dan membiarkan roti-roti yang ada di dalamnya untuk mengembang sempurna. Dan tak lupa –seorang gadis berambut _cream_ panjang dengan gradasi berwarna pelangi di bagian bawahnya –sedang mengeluarkan sebuah loyang yang berisi beberapa buah roti yang panjangnya hampir sama dengan panjang loyang tersebut.

"Ah, kau sudah datang ternyata, Nero-_kun! _Oaaahm…" sapa gadis itu ramah –walau sepertinya masih terdengar kalau gadis itu mengantuk.

"Yo! Sepertinya kau sedang kesulitan. Sedang ada banyak pesanan ya?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Nero tersebut melihat dapur _bakery_ yang sudah sebelas-dua belas dengan kapal pecah.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat… Entah kenapa aku mendapatkan pesanan dua kali lipat dari yang biasa dipesan oleh keluarga Kasane…" jawab gadis itu lemas sambil menunjukkan keadaan dapur itu. Nero hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban dari gadis berambut _cream _tersebut. Tapi pertanyaannya tentang mangkuk berisi krim kocok itu masih belum terjawab.

"Oh ya, mangkuk yang ada di sana itu isinya apa?" tanya Nero sambil menunjuk mangkuk yang bertumpuk itu.

"Itu? Ooh… Aku mendapatkan pesanan khusus dari seseorang dan harus membuat sebuah kue pernikahan untuk besok… Seperti ini" jawab gadis itu sambil memberikan sebuah kertas yang ternyata berisikan detail kue tersebut. Mata Nero pun membelalak kaget karena ukuran kue dan hiasan yang diminta tidak main-main. Kue bertingkat tiga dengan hiasan yang berkesan elegan. Pemuda berambut pirang emas itupun memijat kepalanya.

"Hei, Mayu. Kau yakin bisa mengerjakan ini?" tanya Nero tidak percaya. Iris emas gadis yang bernama Mayu itu membelalak kaget.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja?!" tanya Nero lagi.

"Tadinya… Aku juga inginnya menolak. Tapi… Kalau aku menolak… Bisa-bisa kerugian toko ini tidak tertutup lagi dan keluarga kami harus menutup toko. Lalu-" mulut Mayu langsung ditahan oleh jari telunjuk Nero yang sudah bisa mengira apa yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya. Memang, toko roti ini memang sudah merugi sekitar tiga bulan. Dan bila ia tidak bertindak cepat, maka toko tersebut akan menggulung tikar.

"Oke-oke. Aku tahu…" bisik Nero lembut. Wajah gadis berambut _cream_ itupun merona ketika hembusan udara dari mulut sang pemuda mengenai telinganya.

"Jadi… Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Nero kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

"Yaah… Aku benar-benar mengacau di krim kocoknya…" jawab Mayu terkekeh kecil sambil menunjukkan isi dari mangkuk bertumpuk tersebut. Nero pun mengerenyitkan alisnya begitu ia melihat isi dari mangkuk tersebut, lalu mencolek krim tersebut dengan jari kelingkingnya dan merasakannya.

"Hmm… Sebenarnya tidak buruk… Rasanya sudah bagus. Hanya kau kurang cepat mengocoknya…" kata Nero mengomentari krim kocok tersebut.

"_Souka…_ Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kau membuat krimmu sendiri, Nero." balas Mayu sambil tersenyum. Nero hanya diam membeku mendengar perkataan Mayu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

'_Ah! Mungkin pikiranku saja yang terlalu bejat… Lagipula 'kan yang dia maksud itu krim kocok, bukan krim yang 'itu'…_' pikir Nero sembari berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran bejatnya itu. Lalu dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar pikiran kotor itu tidak kembali.

"_Doushite?_" tanya Mayu yang melihat Nero menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh! Aah, _iie. Nandemonai._ Bagaimana kalau kita mulai membuat krimnya?" jawab Nero mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mengambil dua buah mangkuk. Mangkuk yang pertama dia isi dengan es batu, dan mangkuk kedua diisi dengan bubuk _whipped cream _instan dan krimer yang lalu ditaruh di atas mangkuk pertama.

"Nah… Sekarang, kau mulai mengocoknya secara perlahan, lalu percepat kocokannya sedikit demi sedikit…" kata Nero sambil mempraktekkan cara mengocok krim kocok yang benar. Mayu hanya memperhatikan pemuda berambut pirang emas itu membuat krim kocok untuk hiasan pesanan kue pernikahan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Nah… Harusnya sudah selesai…" kata Nero sambil tiba-tiba mengangkat dan membalikkan mangkuk yang berisi krim tersebut. Mayu nyaris saja menghentikan Nero untuk memutar mangkuk tersebut, tapi tidak jadi karena melihat isi mangkuk tersebut tidak tumpah seperti dugaannya. Melihat wajah Mayu yang panik karena takut krim kocoknya tumpah langsung berubah sebal. Sedangkan Nero hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau belum memanggang kuenya?" tanya Nero sambil memasukkan mangkuk berisi krim kocok itu ke kulkas. Mayu hanya _facepalm _di tempat begitu melihat ovennya yang menganggur dan adonan kue yang belum ia tuang ke tiga buah loyang untuk membentuk kue pernikahan tersebut. Dia pun buru-buru menuangkan adonan kue tersebut ke loyang dan memasukannya ke dalam oven, tak lupa memasang _timer_ pada oven tersebut.

"Fuh… Selesai juga…" kata Mayu menghela nafas lega. Tapi Nero menepuk bahunya dan menunjuk ke arah beberapa bongkah Roti Perancis yang masih tersimpan rapi di sebuah keranjang dan ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam enam sore.

"Astaga! Rotinya-" dengan sigap Nero mengambil keranjang roti tersebut dan menarik Mayu keluar dari toko roti tersebut. Mayu pun tersipu begitu mengetahui tangannya ditarik oleh tangan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Setelah 10 menit berlari, Nero dan Mayu pun sampai di depan rumah tempat si kembar Kasane tinggal. Nero –walaupun nafasnya terengah-engah –berinisiatif mengetuk pintu rumah.

TOK! TOK!

Pintu dibuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut ikal berwarna merah marun yang diikat rendah yang berpakaian santai.

"_Haa'i_ –Eh? Ternyata kau Nero. Tumben sekali…" sapa pemuda itu terkejut dengan kedatangan Nero.

"Ya… Sebenarnya aku cuma mau memberi pesananmu, Ted-_san_…" kata Nero sambil menyerahkan keranjang berisi roti itu.

"Ooh… Kau telat kalau begitu –tunggu, di mana Mayu? Bukannya yang biasa mengantar roti itu dia?" tanya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Ted itu sambil menerima keranjang tersebut sambil hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya –kalau saja sebilah kapak besar tidak menghalangi lehernya.

"Mencariku? Masih bagus kuantarkan roti itu. Bisa saja 'kan kalau roti yang kau pesan hari ini adalah roti terakhir yang akan kau makan, hm?" tanya Mayu yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Ted sambil menodongkan kapaknya dengan senyum setan –siap untuk menggorok leher Ted kapan saja. Ted hanya menelan ludahnya ketakutan, sementara itu Nero juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"B-b-b-baiklah, aku ambil dulu uangnya di dalam." Jawab Ted gelagapan. Mayu pun melepaskannya dan Ted langsung berlari ke dalam rumah, lalu kembali secepat kilat sambil memberikan Mayu sejumlah uang. Mayu pun menghitungnya sebentar, lalu tersenyum pulang.

"Terima kasih telah memesan roti di tempat kami! Pesan lagi lain waktu ya~!" kata Mayu sambil tersenyum manis –harap bedakan dengan senyum setannya yang tadi. Ted pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Ayo kita kembali, Nero!" panggil Mayu kepada pemuda berambut _golden-blonde _yang masih terdiam karena ketakutan. Merasa tidak dijawab, Mayu pun menepuk kedua tangannya di depan wajah Nero.

PROK!

"Heh! Ah! Oke! Ayo kembali!" jawab Nero panik.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam saat mereka kembali ke toko. Mayu yang pertama masuk pun buru-buru mengeluarkan kue yang dari tadi ia panggang. Wangi khas cokelat langsung menusuk hidung sang pemuda. Mayu pun langsung membalik loyang tersebut di sebuah tatakan untuk menyimpan kuenya. Tapi alih-alih memaksanya keluar, dia hanya menunggu agar kuenya jatuh dengan sendirinya.

"_Yatta!_ Tinggal menghias kuenya saja!" teriak Mayu senang –tentu saja, karena dia sebenarnya sudah putus asa tentang pesanan kue pernikahan itu. Tapi kemudian mereka berdua bosan karena harus menunguu agar kue-kue itu jatuh dengan sendirinya. Kemudian Nero pun punya ide gila untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya –walaupun dia sendiri masih tidak yakin apa dia bisa menahan dirinya hanya sampai pada tahap tertentu.

"_Nee, _Mayu. Kau tahu tidak kalau di tubuhmu juga ada 'krim kocok'?" tanya Nero memulai pembicaraan.

'_Ah, sudahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti apakah aku bisa menahan diriku sendiri_…' pikir Nero yang masa bodoh dengan pertanyaannya. Mayu yang mendengar pertanyaan tadi hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"He? Yang benar?" tanya Mayu dengan wajah polos. Nero hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Nero menyeringai tipis. Mayu sedikit bergidik melihat seringaian Nero, tapi karena sudah keburu penasaran, gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku, kau harus mengikuti prosesnya dengan senang hati…" kata Nero sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Kemudian Mayu pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Nero.

"Janji!" kata Mayu mantap. Lalu wajahnya langsung memerah ketika dia mengetahui kalau bibirnya sudah bertemu dengan dengan bibir Nero.

'_Dalam beberapa hal, kau memang masih polos seperti dulu… Mayu… Tapi, kali ini kau harus tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya._' pikir Nero saat mencium bibir Mayu.

"Maaf aku tidak bilang ini sebelumnya… Tapi, aku mencintaimu…" kata Nero setelah menarik kembali bibirnya. Mayu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Mayu pun mengecup bibir Nero.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?" tanya Mayu setelah mengecup bibir Nero.

"Yah, kau tahu… Aku takut kau marah… Jadinya ya kupendam saja selama ini…" jawab Nero menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya, kau masih ingin tahu cara membuat 'krim kocok' yang tadi?" tanya Nero mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mayu pun mengangguk –walau dia memiliki firasat kalau hal ini bisa berakhir buruk.

Nero pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Mayu, sedikit demi sedikit menghapuskan jarak di antara mereka. Sampai jarak tersebut akhirnya benar-benar hilang seiring dengan bertautnya kedua bibir mereka. Nero menjilat bibir bawah Mayu –meminta akses masuk, yang diberikan dengan senang hati oleh sang gadis. Setelah lidahnya masuk, Nero pun langsung menyerang lidah Mayu sambil mengelilingi rongga mulut sang gadis. Tak lupa, Nero pun mendorong Mayu ke lantai marmer yang dingin selagi berciuman.

"Ngggggghn~" Desahan tertahan mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Tapi ciuman keduanya harus berakhir karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"Hah… Hah… Tadi itu… Untuk apa?" tanya Mayu yang dadanya kembang-kempis seiring dengan tarikan nafasnya.

"Yang itu? Itu baru langkah pertama, kok…" jawab Nero tersenyum tipis –tapi terlihat aura jahil di balik senyuman tersebut. Tak berlama-lama, pemuda berambut _golden-blonde_ tersebut langsung menyerang leher sang gadis. Membuat desahan nyaring terdengar dari sang gadis.

"A-aahn~!" Mayu memekik kaget saat lehernya digigit pelan oleh Nero. Pemuda itu menjilat dan menelusuri leher sang gadis, sambil sesekali menggigiti leher sang gadis. Desahan-desahan kembali terdengar di dapur toko roti yang sepi tersebut.

Setelah meninggalkan _kissmark_ di banyak tempat di lehernya, Nero pun kembali mencium bibir Mayu yang mesih berusaha mengambil nafas akibat desahannya tadi. Selagi Nero kembali menjelajahi mulut Mayu, tangan pemuda itu mulai berusaha melepaskan baju dan _apron_ yang dikenakan sang gadis.

Setelah Nero melepaskan ciumannya, terlihatlah dua buah gunung kembar milik Mayu yang masih terbungkus oleh _bra _berwarna coklat mudadengan pita kecil di tengahnya. Nero tersenyum jahil saat melihat tubuh bagian atas Mayu yang sudah tidak tertutup apa-apa kecuali dengan _bra_ coklat tersebut. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk meremas dada kiri Mayu pelan, sedangkan tangan kirinya berusaha melepas kait _bra _yang berada di punggung Mayu.

"Aaaahn! Aaahn!" teriak Mayu saat dadanya yang masih tertutup oleh _bra_ diremas oleh Nero. Setelah Nero berhasil membuka kait _bra_ yang dipakai oleh Mayu, dia buru-buru melepaskannya dari badan Mayu, menunjukkan gunung kembarnya yang berukuran nyaris B dengan puting yang sudah menegak. Secepat kilat, Nero langsung mengemut dada kanan milik Mayu selagi tangan kanannya meremas yang sebelahnya. Desahan Mayu pun makin menjadi-jadi setelah merasakan putingnya dipelintir dan digigit oleh Nero. Nikmat, begitu pikir sang gadis. Sampai akhirnya Mayu tidak dapat menahan lagi kenikmatannya.

"N-Nero, aku ma –AAAHN!" teriaknya saat dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari bagian bawahnya. Tapi teriakannya tidak dihiraukan oleh Nero karena ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya. Lalu pemuda itupun membuka rok yang dia pakai perlahan, hingga menunjukkan celana dalam berwarna coklat yang merupakan pasangan dari _bra _yang gadis itu pakai tadi. Nero pun mengerenyit ketika melihat celana dalam yang terlihat sudah basah tersebut, lalu menyeringai lebar. Mayu yang masih terengah-engah berusaha melihat ke bagian bawahnya –hanya untuk mendapati Nero yang tengah memperhatikan bagian intimnya yang basah dan masih tertutupi oleh celana dalam.

"Mayuuuu~ Kau nakal ya~ Sudah sebasah ini... Padahal baru saja aku ingin memberitahumu cara membuat krim kocok…" kata Nero dengan nada gemas yang dibuat-buat. Mayu pun hanya tersipu malu sembari melihat ke bagiannya yang basah. Tanpa berlama-lama, jari telunjuk Nero pun digunakan untuk menusuk kewanitaan Mayu dari luar celana dalamnya yang basah.

"Aah! N-Nero! Jangahn di sa –nyahn~!" desahan Mayu kembali menjadi-jadi setelah Nero menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya dari luar celana dalam Mayu. Merasa celana dalam itu menganggu, Nero pun perlahan melepas celana dalam sang gadis hingga terlihatlah bagian kewanitaan sang gadis yang basah dan sedikit berkedut. Melihat lubang itu terbuka lebar, Nero pun tak tanggung-tanggung langsung memasukkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke dalam gadis itu dan menggerakkannya secara perlahan.

"Ahn! Ahn! Neroo~!" Nero pun tersenyum licik, berusaha menggoda Mayu dengan berpura-pura belum menemukan klitorisnya. Setelah dirasa Mayu mulai terbiasa dengan gerakan pelan jarinya di dalamnya, Nero pun langsung memasukkan jari manisnya dan mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Nero! Kau terla –Nyah! Cephaat~!" desah Mayu saat gerakan jari-jari Nero meliar. Merasakan sang gadis akan kembali mencapai klimaksnya, Nero pun mencari-cari klitoris milik Mayu. Setelah menemukannya, Nero kembali tersenyum licik. Sementara Mayu membelalakkan matanya, kaget karena Nero menyentuh klitorisnya.

"Ini dia tahap terakhir dari membuat 'krim kocok'~! Siap?" tanya Nero jahil. Belum sempat Mayu menjawab, Nero sudah memainkan klitoris gadis itu. Membuat Mayu mendesah makin nyaring, dan cairan bening kembali memancar dari kewanitaannya. Pandangan Mayu mulai mengabur. Sekali klimaks saja sudah sangat melelahkan, dua klimaks sudah membuatnya nyaris pingsan. Sementara itu, Nero menjilati cairan klimaks yang menempel di jarinya dengan rakus.

"Mayu~ Kau harus mencoba 'krim kocok' yang kau buat~ Ini! Aaa~" kata Nero sambil mengambil sedikit cairan klimaks milik Mayu yang tersisa, lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut Mayu. Mayu pun –walau setengah sadar –menghisap jari sang pemuda, merasakan bagaimana rasa dari cairannya sendiri.

"_Nee, _Mayu~ Bolehkah aku mencicipi 'krim'mu dari sumbernya langsung?" tanya Nero kepada Mayu. Mayu yang memang sudah setengah sadar hanya mengangguk pelan. Melihat ini, Nero pun langsung menjilat kewanitaan milik Mayu. Membuat Mayu kembali mendesah.

"Nyahn! Neroo~! Kau terlalu –Ahn~!" Mayu kembali tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Lidah Nero yang berada di dalamnya, dan kedua tangan Nero yang meremas paha sang gadis, membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Mayu yang tidak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang dia terima, kembali menyemburkan cairan bening dari lubang miliknya. Nero pun langsung menjilati cairan milik Mayu dengan sangat rakus –bahkan sampai dia menjilati sela-sela lubang kewanitaan Mayu untuk sekadar cairan yang membuatnya ketagihan.

Nero pun berniat mengakhiri ini, dia pun melepas seluruh pakaian dan celananya, memperlihatkan miliknya yang sudah menegak. Pemuda itupun membuka paha gadis itu lebar-lebar, dan menghujam milik gadis itu dengan sekali hentakan.

"Tahan ya…"

"AAAAAAAAH!" Mayu yang tadinya sudah sadar kini sadar kembali saat ada sesuatu yang besar memasukinya. Darah merah mengenai keperjakaan sang pemuda –menandakan sang gadis masih perawan. Nero hanya diam setelah menghujam Mayu, membiarkan dirinya terbiasa dengan miliknya di dalamnya.

"Sudah boleh bergerak?" tanya Nero pelan, yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari sang gadis. Nero pun mulai bergerak secara perlahan di dalam Mayu, membuat rintihan sakit dan desahan nikmat bercampur jadi satu. Semakin cepat Nero bergerak, semakin erotis desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Mayu.

Tak tinggal diam, tangannya ikut meremas kedua belah dada milik Mayu, menguadratkan rasa yang dia rasakan dan membuat dirinya mengalami klimaks untuk yang keempat kalinya. Tapi Nero tidak menghiraukannya dan malah bergerak lebih cepat. Membuat sang gadis yang sudah kelelahan kembali mendesah hebat.

"Ah! Ah! Eek! Aah! Ne-Nero! K-Kau terlalu cep –Ah!" kata Mayu di sela-sela desahannya. Kedua dadanya diremas dengan kuat oleh Nero, dan gerakannya di dalam sang gadis juga semakin cepat. Pemuda itu mengira Mayu akan mencapai klimaksnya lagi, tapi tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"MAYUU!"

"NERO!"

Akhirnya, Nero pun mencabut miliknya dan mengeluarkannya di luar Mayu –yang sayangnya malah mengotori badan dan kepala Mayu. Mayu pun mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya untuk yang kelima dan yang terakhir kalinya untuk hari ini. Pemuda itu langsung jatuh tersungkur di badan Mayu. Mayu pun mencicipi sedikit rasa dari cairan milik Nero yang tadi mengenai wajahnya, dan membelalak tidak percaya.

"Nero~ Aaa~" Mayu memberi Nero cairan miliknya sendiri, yang dihisapnya dengan agak ragu.

"Kau tahu, 'krim' milikmu manis…" puji Mayu setelah pemuda yang tertidur di atasnya merasakan cairannya sendiri.

"Milikmu sendiri lebih manis, kapan-kapan aku minta lagi ya~?" tanya Nero sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Oh ya… Bagaimana kuenya?" tanya Mayu lemas sebelum ia jatuh tertidur. Nero yang melihat Mayu yang terlelap hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening sang gadis.

"Tenang saja, itu masih bisa diurus besok…" kata Nero sambil bergeser ke samping kanan sang gadis dan memeluknya erat sebelum jatuh tertidur di dapur toko roti yang sudah kotor oleh 'krim kocok'.

**.**

**-FIN-**

**A/N :**

**Kengo : *nosblit* *tepar***

**Akagane : *nosblit* Wah, parah nih emang otaknya si **_**author**_** bejat…**

**Toma : Otak lu juga gak kalah bejat oi… ***_**sweatdrop**_*****

**Shiroumi : Ekhem. Yah! Inilah akhir dari cerita… Err… Mesum kali ini. Untuk akanemori-**_**san, **_**maaf apabila fic ini masih kurang bejat-*ditendang***

**Toma : *tending Shiroumi* Gak nyangka gua kalo elu ketularan bejatnya si Akagane… ***_**sweatdrop**_*** Ekhem! Untuk akanemori-**_**san, **_**kami mewakili sang **_**author **_**gila nan bejat ini mengucapkan maaf apabila ada kekurangan di **_**fic**_** ini yang kurang berkenan. (_ _)**

**Akagane : Oh ya, untuk yang lainnya, kami minta kritik dan saran buat **_**author **_**kami yang n00b ini yach~ *alay***

**Shiroumi : Idiiih, alay… ***_**sweatdrop**_*** Tiga kata terakhir!**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**A/N 2 (Update 4 Agustus 2013) :**

**Kengo : Aih... Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena ternyata saya sedikit 'lengah' saat membiarkan dokumen saya terbuka. Adik saya mengubah satu kata di _fic_ ini dengan kata 'kuda' (yang kontan membuat saya panik buru-buru memperbaiki fic ini). Untung saja saya sudah sabar... Kalau tidak mungkin adik saya yang satu itu sudah di-_smackdown_ dengan elitnya mungkin -Oke, abaikan. Intinya _fic _ini sudah diperbaiki. _Happy reading!_**


End file.
